User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Para's Season 5: A Lookback
lright, so another season has finished, and a year has finished as well! Over the course of one year I finished five seasons, and I have over 60 completed battles to my name. Wow. And to think - SuperSaiyan2Link still has way more completed battles than I do. Anyway, let's talk Season 5, the one I believe to be my greatest Season so far! Kyoko: Hell yeah! Excalibur: Let us begin. Gilgamesh: You mongrels sure are excitable... ]] ]] *Rank: #6 In the premiere of Season 5, the crossdressing Princess of Ylisse Lucina found herself in a tournament duel against her complete opposite, Zelos Wilder. While Zelos certainly put up a tough fight, being able to fly and having superior strength and durability to that of his opponent, Lucina managed to pull through via her speed, skill, and her attacks countering Zelos'. But most importantly, Lucina being female meant that she could throw Zelos off of his game, giving him totally the wrong mindset for battle. But it was a lot of fun, and Zelos was even brought back to life in the end. So, happy ending. Right as Zelos had been left vulnerable, Lucina pulled a Smash Ball out of her pocket. "Time to change fate." Before Zelos could even react, Lucina began to glow a rainbow color as she dashed toward Zelos and delivered an incredibly powerful slash. It was so powerful that it launched him miles out of the arena, with him not even being in sight. Kyoko: Yeah, this one was fun! Excalibur: It was quite the spectacle. Gilgamesh: These mongrels were... slightly fascinating, I guess... but I think we should be moving on. ]] ]] *Rank: #12 Going to a new style completely in the next episode, the daughter of Trigon was locked in aduel against Gaara of the Sand, whom had also been cursed by his father and sealed with a demon. While the external battle was pretty straightforward, it was the duel in the mind that truly showcased this battle. With Raven trying to reach to Gaara mentally, and him refusing at first but eventually letting go. And while Gaara was more durable, Raven had this one with her superior speed and her abilities basically being a solid counter to Gaara's. Also, if Raven's track record is anything to go by, you do not fuck with Raven. Gaara was levitated off of the ground, and then he was launched into the air several thousand feet. She then levitated him back down to the ground with a force that completely crushed him, killing him in the process. Kyoko: This one... it was kinda slow... Excalibur: FOOL! That was the entire appeal to this battle! Gilgamesh: But I think we're missing something important... ]] ]] *Rank: #14 And turning the mood all the way back around, the reality TV host Don Kanonji accidentally crashed his his tour bus into fellow Fake Ultimate Hero, Hercule Satan. Reality ensued. Initially thought to be inferior to Hercule due to being just about outdone in physical stats, Don turned this one around with his ability to manipulate spirit energy. And after scaring Hercule senseless with his Spirit Energy, and locking him into a battle he could not tap out of, Don sent Hercule packing. He did some jail time, but he was let out when Hercule was revived with the Dragon Balls. ...Huh. Cell couldn't kill Hercule, Majin Buu couldn't kill Hercule, but Don Kanonji could. Interesting. Don then grinned at Hercule. "You brought this upon yourself, Mr. Satan." Don replied. "Golden Kan'onball!" He shouted. He threw the ball of Golden Spirit energy at Hercule, causing a large explosion and destroying Hercule's bus and Don's van in the process. The explosion launched Hercule into the sky, and then he landed right back down onto the ground. Don walked over to him and checked his pulse on his wrist. There wasn't a pulse. The World Champion had finally fallen. Kyoko: Oh well, this was fun to do, at least. Excalibur: I still feel that we could have done better. Gilgamesh: Perhaps next time? ]] ]] *Rank: #13 Ah yes, then there was this one. While believing himself to be the most powerful fighter of them all, Cinder found himself face-to-face with the Master of the Fist himself, Akuma. And while Cinder showed a valiant effort, his superior speed just wasn't enough when Akuma was that much stronger and more destructive. Don't get me wrong, I liked writing this fight and all, it's just that the connection was rather weak and I feel that I could have done a bit better in the fight. Not too much else to say otherwise. Akuma charged up all he had left of the Satsui no Hado as he delivered the most powerful Kongou Kokuretsuzan he had ever put into anything. There was a large explosion of fire and blood. When all the dust cleared, nothing remained of Cinder. Kyoko: But I'll tell ya one good thing about this battle! Cinder's puns! Excalibur: FOOL! At least Akuma ended his hot streak. Gilgamesh: Ugh... ]] ]] *Rank: #3 In this battle, the nefarious Dr. Eggman found his castle being infiltrated by the Super Fighting Robot himself, Mega Man. Deciding to play it safe, Eggman unleashed Metal Sonic on the robot. While Mega Man nearly ground base Metal Sonic to dust, Metal Overlord was more than a match for Mega Man with his superior speed, strength, durability, and his adaptive properties. Really, once Metal Overlord came into this, there was little Mega Man could even do. While a lot of people (including the famous Proto Dude) had conflicting opinions with this one, telling me that Mega Man should have obliterated Metal Sonic in base, or that Metal Sonic shouldn't have been able to scan Mega Man, I still hold to my verdict. Metal Overlord fired every single one of Mega Man's attacks as well as each one of his own attacks at the downed Mega Man. BOOM! There was nothing left of the Egg Fleet battleship. Mega Man's body was still intact. He quickly descended to the ground, completely out of commission. His eyes were shut off, and his body wasn't moving. Kyoko: And hey, Metal Sonic was even Top Tier for a while! Excalibur: FOOL! But then Amazo and Astro Boy got to him. Gilgamesh: Let's get a move on, mongrels... ]] ]] *Rank: #16 Yeah... this is the bottom-ranked battle. To this battle's credit, I don't really have anything against it - it's just that there wasn't a whole lot more I felt that I could bring to the battle, and it didn't have the best of connections. Moving on, Jason was on his killing spree, looking to claim his 159th kill. He set his targets on the vampire-hunting priest Alexander Anderson, who in turn declared Jason to be a sinner. While Anderson was initially thought to have this one in the bag after being decisively faster, his weaponry could only do so much when he had no way of killing the killer of Camp Crystal Lake. As such, he could only delay the inevitable before he was chopped to bits and his heart was ripped out, especially against Jason's superior intelligence. With one last swing, Anderson coughed as Jason had pierced his skin enough to make his heart visible. Jason dug both of his hands into Anderson's body as the priest screamed in terror. RRRRIIIIPPP! A wet, disgusting ripping sound was heard as Jason ripped Anderson's body in half. Blood splattered across the hole as Jason threw Anderson's halves on opposing ends, gripping the priest's heart. It still had Helena's Nail in it. Kyoko: This battle... well, all my bets were on Anderson. Excalibur: FOOL! And now Jason's on his winning streak. Gilgamesh: Somehow, I do not feel like that is my fault. ]] ]] *Rank: #11 After I finished Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose, the question on everyone's mind was, "Is there any way Para could ever make a battle closer than this?" and while Season 4 had a few battles that came close, none of them reached quite the same level of deciding a verdict as that battle... ...And then Albert Wesker found that Captain America had come in to infiltrate his base on a mission from Nick Fury. Blow for blow, punch for punch, hit for hit, the two were evenly matched in just about every way. But in the end, it was the one tiny little factor of Wesker's healing factor and other abilities besides hitting stuff really hard that gave him this tiny edge of a victory. "I told you, Rogers." Wesker taunted with a grin. Captain America struggled to escape Albert Wesker's grasp, but couldn't. "I was the only worthy one." All the lights suddenly went off as Cap's scream was clearly audible, followed by a splattering sound. Kyoko: ...Man, that was an intense battle... Excalibur: FOOL! It is my personal opinion that Captain America should have won that one. Gilgamesh: Yes, but remember that it would have been close regardless, mongrel. ]] ]] *Rank: #7 It had almost been one year since the original Lloyd vs. Kirito, and now these two were just about due for a rematch with the dubbed version Sword Art Online II being finished. With the two getting access to the overpowered abilities which were left out from the original battle, this battle was bound to be even more awesome... right? Well, while the two were just about as matched as before, with Kirito's GGO avatar bringing very little to the table, it was just about over once Lloyd brought out the Eternal Sword. This was a sword able to split apart and fuse together a planet through reality-warping, and that's on a completely different level than anything Kirito has ever had to fight against. So while the rematch should have made this closer, in reality it just made it more one-sided. Heavenly lights surrounded Kirito as Lloyd brought down the Eternal Sword. Kirito yelled out in pain as his whole body began to disintegrate, and he was surrounded by a bright white light. Asuna... if you can hear me... just remember... I tried... All that was remaining was Kirito's head as imminent death approached. "I love you... Asuna..." Everything disappeared completely. The sun came up, and Lloyd stood over the bridge with the Eternal Sword in hand. "I guess that's it." Lloyd muttered, looking at the emptiness. A single tear ran down Lloyd's eye. "Thanks Kirito... for the best fight of my life..." Kyoko: Damn... that was some feelsy stuff there, dude... Excalibur: F-fool... Gilgamesh: No time to slow down. We're almost to MY battle. ]] ]] *Rank: #10 As a direct follow-up to Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01, my once-Magnum Opus, Mothra came to Tokyo-3 - which Asuka Langley Sohryu, the pilot of the Evangelion Unit-02, mistook for an attack. This would prove to be a grave mistake on the part of Asuka, as she found herself hopelessly outmatched by Mothra's speed, power, smarts, and mobility. Even the EVA-02's size advantage meant virtually nothing as Mothra could fly in circles around her. Now, one of the best things that came out of this battle was killing Asuka. Good Madoka, that felt good. Before Asuka could finish what she was saying, Mothra fired a ray of light at Asuka's near-dead body. All that was left behind was ash, with a red tint to it. Kyoko: That bitch! She deserved it! Excalibur: FOOL! Don't you think that we might be accused of spite if you keep talking abut her like that? Gilgamesh: Enough, mongrels. My fight is coming up. ]] ]] *Rank: #8 Gilgamesh: Ah yes, my duel with the mongrel. See, this mongrel god known as Shao Kahn came by, in hopes to take my riches and power... and oh, how he failed. He may admittedly be more durable, but I have literally everything else over him, as well as a reality-warping sword which he could never deal with. Oh, and get this... ParaGoomba348 nerfed me in this battle! A lot, in fact. Now... there's one thing wrong... I was in this battle! How in my name was it only ranked number eight? ...And now his climactic duel with Gilgamesh, ending the minute Gilgamesh impaled him upon his blade, Ea. "YOU! SUCK!" shouted Shao Kahn as his body disintegrated into red dust that faded off in the distance. All that was left was Shao Kahn's face, which too began to disintegrate. Kyoko: Eh... I've seen better. Excalibur: Indeed I agree, Kyoko. Gilgamesh: You're just jealous because this fight was longer than any fight either of you have been in... ]] ]] *Rank: #9 After an encounter with a Sentinel, the Black Swordsman Guts found himself in a battle he couldn't turn down against the clawed mutant of the X-Men himself, Wolverine. While Guts' chances looked good on paper, they sadly were ripped to shreds (quite literally) after he failed to break through Wolverine's healing factor and Adamantium skeleton. Wolverine's Berserker Rage was also a trump card, and with his claws, there was pretty much nothing that Guts could do. Then, Wolverine slashed and hacked into Guts' body repeatedly. "SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT!" could be heard as Wolverine relentlessly clawed into his opponent. Wolverine ripped off pieces of Guts' flesh and body, then pulled out Guts' sternum, breaking it off of his ribs with the most disgusting CR-ACK! you've ever heard. Wolverine stabbed through Guts' heart not once, not twice, but twenty-six different times as his heart was reduced to a soup-like consistency. As the coup de grace, Wolverine dug his claws into Guts' neck and forcefully ripped his head off of his body. Then Wolverine picked up the head and threw it up in the air, cutting it into ribbons before it could land upon the ground. Kyoko: ...Do you just have a fetish for overly-brutal deaths? Excalibur: I wouldn't think so. Gilgamesh: ...Oh my myself. That was brutal... ]] ]] *Rank: #2 In possibly one of the battles that took me the longest to do (mostly because of research on Ichigo's part), Ichigo Kurosaki was forced into battle with the savior of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. While Danny certainly put up a much better fight than most were expecting, he could mostly prolong the inevitable as Ichigo's superior stats would catch up with him. However, one of the most difficult things about this battle was determining exactly how it would end. So for any of you thinking something like, "Man, he must have been bursting with ideas when he wrote Ichigo vs. Danny!" just remember that it's mostly because I couldn't think of how to end the damn fight, so I just made it longer. But man, did it pay off. I love this battle now, and even though no one acknowledges it, it's definitely one of my best fights in my opinion. "You'll be in a better place." Ichigo said to Danny with a smile. He brought the the back of the hilt of his blade upon Danny's forehead, blue spirit energy circulating around him. ''Danny's feelings at the moment were a jumbled mess of things. He was in awe, but at the same time confused, and simultaneously a little frightened. "What are-?" ''Ichigo smiled back at Danny as he watched a spectral version of Danny leave behind his physical version. Danny watched his spirit version dissipate into thin air with a look of disappointment on his face. ''"Aw... does this mean no more ghost powers?" asked Danny. ''"Hey, don't complain to me about it. I know how it feels firsthand." Ichigo replied. But then he remembered one crucial thing. ''The sword in Danny's stomach. ''Before Danny could say anything else, he was slumped over on the ground with a cold, vacant expression. His eyes were completely devoid of any emotion, and it wasn't hard to tell that he wasn't even alive anymore. Kyoko: Aw... I wanted ghost kid to win... Excalibur: Which one? Gilgamesh: ...I'm assuming, the mongrel that lost. ]] ]] *Rank: #4 Marking the return of Alucard from early Season 4, the Crimsonfukr himself returned to do battle with the Shinigami gunslinger, Death the Kid. Oh, and Alucard lost... again. Alucard certainly had more experience than Kid, but as far as strength, speed, durability, destructive capability, hax, and smarts go, it pretty much all was in Kid's corner. It was a really fun one to write though! Kid's dialogue, his interactions with Liz and Patti... it was good stuff. Although I definitely should have included more Hellsing Ultimate Abridged dialogue... Seven rays of Soul Wavelength all fired from the cannons and converged upon Alucard, the Crimson Fuckr not even reacting as his whole body was eclipsed by the radiant purple light. A huge explosion encompassed all of the surrounding area as a huge explosion of blood and Kishin souls erupted from the blast. Skull-shaped smoke rose from the area, but there was nothing remaining of the man who was one known as Alucard. Kyoko: Hell yeah! Go Kid! Excalibur: FOOL! I would have ended it all in seconds. Gilgamesh: And I would have ended it in even less time. ]] ]] *Rank: #15 And then... this battle. While I definitely like this battle, and it's a good one, I just had the worst time writing it. The two characters can... well, they can hit each other really hard, and... that's about it. I was going to make this one Godzilla vs. EVA-01 lengths, but since neither character has a big variety of weapons or abilities, that kinda threw that one out the window. As far as the outcome, it was pretty straightforward. SCP-682 is smarter and has better adaptation and regeneration, but is massively outclassed in physical stats. Like, way more than we've ever seen on Death Battle. Neither one could kill the other, but Doomsday can basically throw 682 so far away that they would never find his body. Like, ever. So nice job, Doomsday. The Foundation needed you. Doomsday grinned at the SCP, glaring at him in the eyes. "I can adapt to stuff fast too! And now that I've been exposed to your own body molecules for so long, I can adapt even faster! So thanks for that!" With a mighty swing of his arm, Doomsday hurled 682 so hard he broke right through Mars, causing the planet to explode in a fiery inferno. But 682 did not stop there - he kept flying, now approaching Jupiter. ''"Fuck you Doomsday!!" shouted 682, his voice becoming less and less audible as he flew through each of the planets, continuing to alight with flames. After a few seconds, he was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance as the impact destroyed every other single planet in the distance. Kyoko: It was still a good fight though! I think. Excalibur: Ah, I feel it escalated too quickly. Gilgamesh: And I wasn't in it. ]] ]] *Rank: #1 And this... this is my new Magnum Opus. Dethroning Godzilla vs. EVA-01, the cataclysmic clash between the goddess incarnate Sailor Moon and the demonic overlord Laharl was truly an epic one. With a battle that involved going all around the galaxy, friends of the two coming in to try and help, and emotional scenes that looked like it would be the end for the two of them, I have my work cut out for me when I attempt to do better than this one. Now, it REALLY looked like Laharl was going to win this one. He's faster, stronger, and smarter, so... he should have won, right? Well, turns out Sailor Moon has an ability known as Lambda Power - and THAT is what made the difference. With it, Laharl's job instantly became pretty much impossible, and was swimming upstream by the time Sailor Moon began to use it. In a universe-encompassing flash of every color light imaginable, everything suddenly went back to where it was. All the galaxies were returned to their rightful places, and all the stars and planets were now back in align. Everything that had been destroyed over the course of this battle had been put back in place. ''Sailor Cosmos was seen in the position she was last in, and was standing upright. She seemed hardly fazed as the Moon Power Tiare was completely intact. However, Laharl, adjacent to Sailor Cosmos, was looking differently. His body was starting to fall apart as his legs began to fade into dust. ''Sailor Cosmos reverted to Sailor Moon as she looked Laharl in the face. "Laharl?" She asked. ''Laharl coughed and looked Sailor Moon in the eyes, and smiled. "Hey, that was fun. Definitely the best battle of my life..." He closed his eyes and gave a satisfied look. "Oh, uh... you brought Etna back to life, right?" he asked. ''Sailor Moon smiled at Laharl and nodded. "Yes, I brought your friend back too." ''Laharl's torso was beginning to fade away into dust as well, and now he was nothing but a head. "Hey, uh... tell Flonne that I went out in the greatest battle of all time, okay? And make sure that all your friends know just how good of a fight I put up!" ''A tear began to run down Sailor Moon's eye as she held onto Laharl's slowly-fading head. "I..." she sniffled as she looked Laharl in the eye. "I will... Overlord Laharl..." ''Laharl smiled as he closed his eyes. "May we meet again somewhere, somehow... ''...Sailor Moon..." ''Laharl's head disappeared into nothingness. Not one trace was visible at this point, and Sailor Moon couldn't even feel his life force from where he once stood. Yeah, I really should have made this the finale. Kyoko: Whoa... Madoka might have some competition there... Excalibur: Even I'm impressed... Gilgamesh: I'm... not... THAT impressed... m-mongrel! ]] ]] *Rank: #5 And in the clinching finale of the season, two gods of destruction went head-to-head. Of the two, only one emerged alive. The alien Pyron challenged the deity of wrath, Asura, to a battle - and boy, was it a tough one. While the fight wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be, it was becoming increasingly apparent that Asura wasn't going to win. Pyron is ultimately stronger, faster, smarter, more durable, more destructive, and has the hax to give him the win. There really wasn't anything that Asura could do. You know, except put up an awesome fight regardless. ...Man, I really should have done this before Laharl vs. Moon... Pyron then clenched his hand shut as a supernova of fire and Mantra burst from inside of Pyron's fist. He quickly opened up his hand and shook it around. "Ow! Play with fire, get burned! Ouch. Gotta be a little more safe next time." Kyoko: And... that's it! Excalibur: Here's to another finished Season! Gilgamesh: And let's hope we don't get another sub-host... three is too many... Anyway, let's rank Season 5! Favorite Season 5 battle? Girly Boy and Boyish Girl - Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina Cursed By Father - Gaara vs. Raven OH NOES OUR MULTIVERSE - Hercule Satan vs. Don Kanonji Fighting Game Baddies - Cinder vs. Akuma Copy/Paste - Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic Nigh-Unkillable and Horrific - Alexander Anderson vs. Jason Voorhees Genetically-Engineered, Two Different Directions - Captain America vs. Albert Wesker Round 2, Fight! - Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito REMATCH A Day In The Limelight - Mothra vs. EVA-02 A God Am I - Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh My Story Is Worse Than Yours - Guts vs. Wolverine Student By Daylight, Ghost By Moonlight - Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom Guns A-Blazin' - Death the Kid vs. Alucard I'll Adapt To Whatever You Throw At Me - Doomsday vs. SCP-682 Who Is The True Ruler? - Laharl vs. Sailor Moon (Season Finale, Part 1) Goodbye, Galaxy - Asura vs. Pyron (Season Finale, Part 2) Favorite Winner? Lucina Raven Don Kanonji Akuma Metal Sonic Jason Voorhees Albert Wesker Lloyd Irving Mothra Gilgamesh Wolverine Ichigo Kurosaki Death the Kid Doomsday Sailor Moon Pyron Favorite Loser? Zelos Wilder Gaara Hercule Satan Cinder Mega Man Alexander Anderson Captain America Kirito Asuka/Evangelion Unit-02 Shao Kahn Guts Danny Phantom Alucard SCP-682 Laharl Asura Favorite Death? Zelos (Flung out of arena by Critical Hit) Gaara (Crushed by dark magic) Hercule Satan (Internally killed by Golden Kan'onball) Cinder (Exploded in a burst of fire and blood) Mega Man (Fell from a great height after taking every single attack to the face) Alexander Anderson (Heart ripped out) Captain America (We have no clue) Kirito (Obliterated by Eternal Sword) Asuka/EVA-02 (Blown up by eye beams/burned alive) Shao Kahn (Removed from existence) Guts (Impaled continuously/sternum ripped out/heart cut to shreds/head ripped off and slashed to ribbons) Danny Phantom (Stabbed and exorcised) Alucard (Blown up by Soul Wavelength/souls removed) SCP-682 (Thrown all the way across the other side of the galaxy) Laharl (Body destroyed in a universal attack) Asura (Exploded like a star) What Season 6 fight are you most hyped for? Undying Loyalty - Erza Scarlet vs. Saber Fear As A Weapon - Sinestro vs. Freddy Krueger Destruction Everywhere - Vash the Stampede vs. Flandre Scarlet Master Elementalists, Nintendo VS Sony style - Robin vs. Delsin Rowe The Explosive Sequel - The Soldier vs. Jubilee Cruel But Sexy - Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath Heating Up - Natsu Dragoneel vs. Scorpion In the Name of LOVE! - Tuxedo Mask vs. Kagome Higurashi Angel and Devil - Pit vs. Dante Fire and Ice - Weiss Schnee vs. Mai Shiranui Half-Demon Swordsmen - Inuyasha vs. Rin Okumura The Beast Within - Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ganondorf ZA WARUDO! FOOT DIVE! - Dio Brando vs. Doctor Doom Your Best Friend - Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters To Be Great, To Be Misunderstood - Sephiroth vs. The Sentry And that's that, guys! Let's hope we have a good Season 6! Category:Blog posts